1. Field
Automatic crash notification.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic crash notification systems and methods may detect a vehicle crash and issue a request for help to a call center. An operator at the call center may communicate with an occupant of the vehicle to confirm that the call for help has been received.
Standard cell phone technology has been used to wirelessly communicate the needed information. However, cell phones have limited range and may not operate in areas in which a cellular tower is far away. Moreover, the cell phone services that are offered by different carriers are not always compatible. This can require the hardware of the system to be dedicated to a service offered by only one carrier. This may further restrict the flexibility of the system, reduce opportunities for competitive price bidding, and further reduce the areas in which the system can be used.
Instead of including its own mobile cell phone hardware, some systems may interface with a cell phone provided by the vehicle occupant. Although this may increase the number of compatible carriers, it can also introduce safety and reliability problems. For example, the occupant may forget to bring a cell phone, charge the cell phone before driving, or turn the cell phone on. The cell phone itself may not be reliable or may not have all of the necessary functionality.
The use of cell phones also may require payments to carriers based on the amount of air time that is used or the amount of data that is communicated. This can make it difficult to enter into a fixed-price contract for the use of a particular carrier. It can also make it difficult to accurately determine the cost of using such a system at the time a purchase decision must be made.